¿Qué me hace Albert?
by Cielo Azul A
Summary: Serie de minific s de las diferentes situaciones en las que Albert me inspira a escribir de él, contenido adulto.
1. Chapter 1

**La historia es de mi total autoria, los personajes de Candy Candy no me pertenecen, son obra de sus respectivas autoras, el presente material es para mayores de edad y amplio criterio, si no gusta leer este tipo de material aun esta a tiempo de cambiar de historia.**

 **Un buen amigo.**

 **Por Cielo Azul A.**

-¡Candy, Candy! ¿Qué sucede? Te nos vas de este planeta continuamente.

La voz chillante de Annie me saca de mis recuerdos, muy gratos recuerdos.

-No sucede nada, estoy enumerando en una lista mental todos los pendientes que aún tengo que terminar antes de salir de vacaciones.

-¿Te vas de vacaciones?

-Claro, jamás me he tomado unas buenas vacaciones, esas que de verdad valgan la pena llamarlas como tal.

-Me parece perfecto, responde Paty con su dulce sonrisa.

-¿Vas con Albert?, pregunta Annie

-No lo creo, él tiene muchas ocupaciones y no quiero interferir en ellas.

-Vamos Candy, sabes que en cuanto le digas que te vas de vacaciones él te pedirá el itinerario a seguir; además tal vez ahí por fin suceda lo que ya tenía que haber sucedido, no entiendo por qué esperas tanto.

-No es que yo sola decido, es un acuerdo tácito que tenemos de que pasaremos al siguiente nivel cuando así lo deseemos.

-¿y tú no lo deseas?

Vaya que Annie era insistente pero no obtendría una sola palabra de mi boca por el momento, en realidad me gustaba ver como se devanaba los sesos en sacar un por qué Albert y yo no habíamos pasado a otro nivel.

-Chicas, me voy porque aun me quedan muchas cosas por hacer, pero quiero verlas antes de irme.

-Candy, no le hagas caso a Annie, las cosas sucederán cuando así lo quieran y ni cuenta te vas a dar.

-Gracias amiga, las quiero y cuídense.

Nos despedimos con besos y abrazos prometiendo que las llamaría para un próximo encuentro con una Annie insistiendo en que debería pasar a más con Albert y una Paty que solo ponía ojos en blanco ante la insistencia de la otra.

Llegue a mi pequeño apartamento al cual le tenía un gran cariño, en el había vivido momentos tristes, alegres, emocionantes y muy felices y por ello no me veía viviendo en otro lugar, aquí Albert me confesó sus sentimientos, me beso por primera vez, me hablo al oído de cuán grande era su afecto, me mimo con el desayuno, comida y cena según a la hora que estuviera, como abandonar un lugar con tanta historia como la que tenemos Albert y yo.

Lo extraño tanto y este viaje que ha hecho de casi un mes se ha convertido en un tormento para mí, sus llamadas, correos y hasta video llamadas no son suficientes y sufro más cuando a mi memoria vienen las noches maravillosas que hemos compartido en mi cama o en la suya, ¡Ahhh!, un suspiro que probablemente había retenido desde que estaba con las chicas por fin lo dejo escapara, si Annie supiera que Albert y yo hemos pasado a todos los niveles que nos han sido posibles, viajo en los recuerdos, en los besos y las caricias que me prodiga cuando estamos juntos, la suavidad de sus manos y lo apasionado de sus besos en conjunción con esos labios que despiertan un frenesí en mi, son demasiados recuerdos para una noche en soledad así que decido irme a tomar una ducha muy fría y luego a dormir.

Después de un baño relajante decido que no quiero dormir sola, quiero sentirlo aunque sea en recuerdos así que me desnudo nuevamente y me meto entre las sabanas blancas, abrazo su almohada que aún conserva su aroma, me inundo de él y dejo a mi mente volar, puedo escuchar el sonido de los autos a lo lejos, la luz de la luna alcanza a filtrarse por la ventana, cierro los ojos e intento iniciar mi viaje.

De pronto se me eriza la piel, un peso se hunde en el colchón y ese aroma tan suyo me inunda por completo.

-¿Me extrañaste cariño?

Sonrío como una tonta a la pregunta pero a la vez de alegría por tenerlo por fin después de tanto tiempo lejos, me he vuelto adicta a sus besos, caricias, su cuerpo y al sexo con él.

Intento girarme pero él me lo impide, insisto y me distrae con el toque de sus manos, acaricia mis pechos, besa mi oreja y me susurra al oído.

-Permíteme demostrarte cuanto yo te he extrañado.

Se desnuda y se cuela en mi cama, se envuelve en mis sabanas, me envuelve con sus manos y recorre cada recoveco de mi cuerpo, sus hábiles dedos inician la magia, me llena de besos para encender mi cuerpo.

Toma mis manos y las extiende sobre mi cabeza, me ata al cabecero con su corbata y me dedica una mirada por demás prometedora, atrapa mis labios besándolos con deseo y amor mientras desciende a mi cuello y se dedica a mis pechos lamiéndolos lentamente y ahora no solo sus dedos son diestros, su lengua me acaricia, su boca me succiona mientras gemidos de placer se escapan de mi boca y sé que eso lo excita porque continua con ímpetu mientras desciende lentamente, se detiene en mi monte de venus y juguetea con su lengua en mi ombligo mientras yo me retuerzo.

Toma mis piernas y las separa lentamente yo me dejo hacer porque solo lo quiero dentro y sin embargo me tortura con la desdichada espera, se dedica a mis piernas hasta llegar a mis pies, vuelve a subir.

-¿Todo esto es para mí?

-Todo lo que quieras tener.

Llega a donde lo quería tener, por fin clava su lengua, acaricia, hurga y encuentra porque ya me tiene tan dispuesta, lame y succiona con fuerza, bebe cada gota del rio de placer que ha liberado pero no me es suficiente, lo quiero y lo deseo dentro como solo él me lo sabe hacer, gimoteo porque quiero su lengua pero también su miembro.

Abandona mi cuerpo y me observa mientras yo contemplo como se lame los labios, me toma de las caderas y al fin lo tengo dentro, fuerte, duro e intenso, lo siento vibrar tan dentro y cada estocada es un grito de placer y solo puedo desear darle tanto como él me está dando en este momento, así tan dentro me lleva por placeres intensos, esos que me recuerdan porque me he hecho adicta al sexo.

-Lo quiero todo, dámelo todo Albert.

Mis palabras lo encienden y las cumple al pie de la letra porque lo siento vibrar más y más dentro mi mente se nubla cuando estallamos en un majestuoso deleite.

Exhausta de tanto placer me envuelvo entre sabanas extiendo mi brazo y acaricio a mi amigo que ha sido un gran consuelo, mi dildo adorado que me regalo tanto placer pero sin acercarse al infinito gozo que me da mi Albert, lo sostengo con la poca fuerza que me queda mientras me pierdo entre sueños.

-Cariño ¿me extrañaste? –me pregunta en tono amoroso y acercando más su cuerpo al mío

Aun soñolienta su cuerpo siempre logra despertarme.

-Albert, ¡por fin te tengo de regreso! me abalanzo y él me toma en brazos.

-¿Qué tienes en la mano? –me pregunta en tono divertido.

Me sonrojo, como decirle que este es un amigo, un buen amigo y mi consuelo cuando tengo que sufrir su ausencia física.

Me besa y me sonríe.

-Solo espero que él no me supere. –me dice con una sexy sonrisa.

-Nadie vibra tan dentro de mí como solo tú puedes hacerlo cariño.

 *****************FIN******************

* * *

 **Notas de la autora.**

 **Gracias por acompañarme en su tiempo y lectura, este minific lo hice inicialmente para la GF 2015 pero por causas diversas no lo publique.**

 **Subiré** **poco a poco fic´s que Albert me ha inspirado y porque no, los que en un futuro también me inspire.**

 **"Sus comentarios alimentan mi imaginación"**

 **Gracias por leerme.**


	2. Asistente ejecutivo I

**ASISTENTE EJECUTIVO**

 **Por Cielo Azul A-Clari TA-Clarycinder**

 **GF 2017**

 **==Capítulo I==**

Ella era enemiga de quedarse tarde en la oficina, sin duda la junta con los accionistas había sido agotadora, no se esperaba saber que el heredero del emporio Andrew estaba desaparecido, literalmente desaparecido y ahora se enteraba de esto, pues en unos días debía tomar posesión de su legado y no tenían ni la más remota idea en donde más buscar.

Se masajeo las cienes como clara señal que todo era una locura, en verdad aun no entendía cómo es que él había logrado pasar desapercibido por tantos meses.

Aun paseaba como león enjaulado por la oficina, intentando armar todo este rompecabezas y pensar, pensar en cómo resolver el conflicto de intereses que se agitaba en su interior, y mientras eso intentaba tres toques a la puerta la detuvieron.

-Sra. White ¿Desea algo más de mi parte?

Y ahí estaba el condenado, con ese traje a la medida y esos mechones que enmarcaban ese hermoso rostro, y sus ojos, ¡que ojos!, esa mirada no le daba tregua en sus noches de soledad; como demonios no se había percatado de que no era lo que aparentaba, sabía demasiado de las empresas, de su operación y eso no se aprendía en tan poco tiempo, ella sabía que el hombre era sumamente inteligente pero aun así debió sospechar, pero claro, se dejó cegar por sus bajos instintos, los cuales, él muy hábilmente supo descifrar, el canalla sabía lo que provocaba en ella y lo disfrutaba.

-Sra. White

Mmm, se deleitó al escuchar su nombre en los exquisitos labios de él, aunque preferiría que le llamara Candice, eso sería mejor, mejor aún decirle que si necesitaba algo más de él, que la tomara en sus brazos, la desnudara e hicieran muchas travesuras, ¡que barbaridad!, se ruborizo con el simple pensamiento.

No supo en que momento cerró la puerta y los dos quedaron encerrados en el despacho, él la recorría con la mirada desde la punta de los pies hasta el último cabello, sentía la intensidad y eso le calentaba la sangre, los sentidos.

\- ¿Sr. Johnson? o debo decir Sr. Andrew

La sorpresa de sus palabras fue visible en su rostro, no lo pudo ocultar.

\- ¿Cuándo pensaba decir quién es? ¿Que usted es dueño de este emporio y yo una simple empleada?

\- ¿Ahora ya no soy Albert?, le respondió él con una pregunta.

Si una mirada matara, él simplemente estaría siendo enterrado.

Sin embargo, eso no lo amedrento, al contrario, lo incentivo para por fin acercarse a ella, la cercanía cambio el ambiente, solo un paso los separaba, tomo una bocanada de aire y se llenó de su aroma, afrutado y femenino, con su dedo índice delineo el contorno de su rostro, atrapo si mirada y la retuvo ahí, clavada al suelo y cuando ya no podía resistir más con su dedo acaricio sus labios, primero el superior y luego el inferior.

Sin más se alejó de ella y salió de la oficina.

*Continuara*

Gracias por acompañarme en esta pequeña historia, ¿Qué opinan de ella?


	3. Asistente ejecutivo II

**ASISTENTE EJECUTIVO**

 **Por Cielo Azul A-Clari TA-Clarycinder**

 **GF 2017**

 **==Capítulo II==**

El mismo se sorprendía de su fuerza, sin duda el autocontrol estaba devaluado en estos tiempos donde ya uno de poco se abstenía, la fuerza de voluntad a su criterio era una palabra con demasiado peso y conocía pocas personas que la ejercían, él no se consideraba una de esas personas, pero en esa oficina, ¡por Dios! que la conoció más de lo que imagino.

Sentir esa piel suave entre la yema de sus dedos, la delicadeza de esos labios que de pronto parecían pedirle a gritos que los tomara y lamiera, y ese cuerpo que lo incitaba para hacer travesuras, infinidad de travesuras, en el escritorio, la alfombra, el sofá, contra la pared, una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios con el simple hecho de imaginarlo.

Jamás había experimentado el deseo abrazador de poseer a una mujer como le sucedía con ella, no se consideraba un hombre excesivamente carnal, pero ella, sí que despertaba sus bajos instintos con ese pequeño cuerpo, proporcionado en su justa medida para pensar en cómo deleitarse con el, esas nalgas respingonas que lucían preciosas en su falda tubo que acostumbraba a llevar a la oficina.

Debía salir de inmediato de la oficina y llegar a su apartamento, sin duda su mano el día de hoy tendría una larga e intensa jornada.

Llego al estacionamiento y ubico su auto, se subió y condujo lo más rápido que pudo, debía resolver dos temas urgentes, llego y dejo las llaves en un pequeño recipiente de cristal, tomo su móvil y marco el número.

-George, ella ya sabe quién soy.

\- ¿Cómo? -Todas las posibilidades de una situación así las teníamos contempladas, imposible que se nos escapara.

-Neal, últimamente esta por la oficina y es el único con posibilidades de identificarme, creo que ni mis visitas casi secretas ni la barba de aquel entonces me ayudo a ocultarme como quería.

-Ese chiquillo aún sigue intentando proteger a su hermana del lavado de dinero, pero no lo va a conseguir, solo unos días más y juntaremos las pruebas suficientes.

-George, es vital que no se nos salga de control esto, más cuando estamos tan cerca de atrapar a Elisa, definitivamente es una mujer demasiado astuta.

-William, de mi cuenta corre que eso no suceda, por lo pronto debes actuar como si nada hubiese sucedido, seguir asistiendo a la Srita. White….

Al escuchar sobre la Señorita White, perdió el hilo de la conversación y sus pensamientos fueron hacia la "señorita", Albert en definitiva se imaginó ayudándole a quitarse ese estatus de señorita, por ello, aunque sabía muy bien que era una mujer soltera, sin compromiso y que compartía apartamento con su amiga Paty, prefería mantener la distancia y llamarla Señora White, por excesivo respeto y porque solo pensar en pronunciar su nombre le calentaba demasiado los sentidos.

-William, William, ¿sigues en la línea?

Los casi gritos de George lo sacaron de sus pensamientos y le sorprendieron pues raramente él levantaba la voz.

-Disculpa, me llego un correo y me distraje en leerlo.

Al otro lado de la línea se logró escuchar una risa, George ¿acaso se estaba riendo?, ¿dudaba de lo que estaba diciendo?

-Como te dije William, sigue asistiendo a la Señorita White con total normalidad, yo me ocupo de Neal.

-De acuerdo, te dejo.

Corto la llamada y se dispuso a resolver el otro tema urgente.

*Continuara*


	4. Asistente ejecutivo III

**ASISTENTE EJECUTIVO**

 **Por Cielo Azul A-Clari TA-Clarycinder**

 **GF 2017**

 **==Capítulo III==**

No podía poner en riesgo la misión, a ella, sabia por experiencia propia lo peligrosa que era Elisa, él había arriesgado su vida ya una vez intentando encontrar las pruebas y casi muere en el intento, ahora estaba con una nueva oportunidad, tenía una ventaja sobre ella, que no lo conocía, lo conocía de su época de juventud y eso ya era un recuerdo vago cuando se dejó crecer la barba y usaba esos lentes oscuros, desgarbado, donde quien lo viera no imaginaria que era el dueño de un emporio, solo una persona podría poner en riesgo la misión y técnicamente se supone que estaba controlado, aunque aún no sabía cómo Candice pudo descubrir la verdad, aunque tenía una ligera sospecha.

Por otro lado, para Candy fue una noche dura, apenas si pudo cerrar los ojos e intentar dormir, debía confesar que fue una labor titánica, pues cada que los cerraba lo primero que le venía a la mente eran esos exquisitos ojos azules, tan claros como un día soleado y de pronto tan oscuros como un cielo en próxima tormenta y eso solo podía interpretarlo como deseo, significaba que él la deseaba tanto como ella.

No era ingenua, el hecho de solo haber compartido su cuerpo con un solo hombre y de eso ya hacía más de un año, no la clasificaba como ignorante del tema, de solo pensar en este hombre, su deseo se encendía como si de un interruptor de energía se tratara, con él no era difícil interpretar los movimientos, los gestos, todo, ellos eran como libros abiertos, un secreto solo compartido entre ambos.

Ya solo quedaba ella en el ascensor y eso la alerto de sobre manera, probablemente ahora que ya conocía su secreto no regresaría a trabajar, tal vez al entrar a su oficina encontraría sobre su escritorio una carta de despido, que calamidad, si por lo menos hubieran llegado a algo más se iría con la satisfacción de haberse deleitado con ese cuerpo, el ascensor llego a su destino, salió y al verlo sentado en su lugar de siempre la hizo detenerse en seco, camino con paso sigiloso como temerosa de que fuera una ilusión que entre más se acercara él se desvanecería, al estar más cerca se percató de la sonrisa tonta que adornaba su sublime rostro, se preguntó en qué o quién estaría pensando que le robaba esa sonrisa, de pronto el día se le torno un tanto agrio de solo imaginar a una fémina en su mente.

Por su parte Albert estaba sumido rememorando en sus recuerdos y su sonrisa se hizo más expresiva.

Sí que fue una noche intensa y a pesar de que no durmió como deseaba, su imaginación y libido estuvieron a tope, después de colgar con George la noche anterior, se desnudó y fue directo a tomar un baño, se sorprendió que aún no acababa de quitarse la ropa pero su cuerpo y su "amigo" le indicaba que ya estaba más que dispuesto a ser parte del juego o lo que fuera que en ese momento sucediera, se sentía adolorido por la presión no desahogada como deseaba, pero dada las circunstancias su "querida amiga" la mano debía entrar en acción.

Abrió la regadera y no deseo templar el agua, lo que necesitaba era agua helada para calmar los deseos no correspondidos, se situó bajo el chorro y tomo shampoo de baño y masajeo el cuero cabelludo intentando pensar en otras cosas, pero maldita sea si eso lo ayudo, cada pensamiento lo finalizaba con las preciosas esmeraldas de Candice, sabía que esa mujer era fuego, su mirada y su cuerpo incitador así se lo hacían saber y deseaba tanto quemarse con ese fuego, ningún pensamiento, ni el agua fría estaba menguando el deseo, así que pronto recurrió a la última opción disponible.

Con mano firme la coloco alrededor de la base de su "amigo", pero esto no podía ser así de simple, a su mente vinieron las manos de la rubia y se imaginó que esas manos eran las que sostenían a su "amigo" en ese momento, con dedos trémulos empezó a acariciarlo, a sentir la longitud y el grosor, las delgadas venas que se formaban por la dureza que en este momento poseía, la tibieza del líquido que empezar a emanar que pese al agua fría no se perdió, bajo a los testículos y los acaricio con parsimonia, quería alargar el momento, como si fuera ella quien le estaba regalando este placer, los masajeo e imagino que ella sería capaz de mimar con besos suaves a esos "otros amigos" deslizar su lengua y dejar un rastro de besos hasta llegar a su miembro, lo tomo con firmeza y empezó a deslizar, adelante-atrás, atrás-adelante, no quería guardarse nada, los suspiros cada vez se hacían más audibles con solo imaginar que Candice era quien le estaba dando este placer, la velocidad de su mano fue más exigente, el cuerpo lo sentía más caliente por el placer y las sensaciones gozosas, pero aun así en busca de que fuesen más y más duraderas, pero a la vez más tortuosas por la necesidad de llegar al nirvana del placer, imprimió más velocidad y termino, liquido derramado en su mano, suspiros aun desbocados y un cuerpo tembloroso por la energía expulsada, pero tal vez también por la falta de calidez de ese cuerpo femenino que lo ínsito a lo que en ese momento había estado haciendo y al final llego a ese placer pero el nirvana había quedado aun fuera de su alcance.

Albert no se había percatado de la presencia de Candice hasta que a sus fosas nasales llego ese aroma afrutado y femenino, estaba tan concentrado en sus recuerdos que no escucho sus pasos acercarse.

La sonrisa desapareció lentamente y al voltear sus ojos hacia Candice la mirada que ella le dedicaba definitivamente le quitaba las ganas de dirigirle la palabra, parecía sumamente molesta y eso le hizo a él poner una sonrisa en sus labios, esa mujer seria su perdición, lo sabía, lo sentía, por supuesto que había un deseo duro y puro hacia ella, su cuerpo reaccionaba y no se molestaba en ocultarlo, pero también había más, la admiraba por la dedicación que le ponía a su trabajo, por la ternura y esmero que brindaba en cada tiempo libre que tenía a esa casa hogar llamada, Hogar de Pony, sabía que ese era su hogar también y por ese hecho y muchos más a lo largo de los meses que llevaba asistiéndola, algo se removía en su pecho, muy cerquita de su corazón.

-Buenos días Sr. Johnson -ahora su saludo carecía de una sonrisa, ya no era como el día anterior, pero eso no le importo, él si le dedico la mejor de sus sonrisas.

-Sra. White, excelente día.

Candy lo observo por un momento y juraría que la sonrisa que ahora tenía solo era para ella y eso le derritió el mal humor, se dirigió a su oficina y Albert tras ella.

Espero a que entrara y cerrara la puerta tras él.

-Ahora, ¿Será posible conocer los motivos que lo hicieron ser el Sr. Johnson?

El volvió a sonreír, por supuesto que ella no iba a dejar pasar esto, no importaba que supiera que él era William Albert Andrew, ahora debía decir los motivos, aunque estos fueran a cuentagotas.

-Sra. White, solo le pido que sigamos manteniendo la discreción como hasta ahora, por el momento no puedo decir más, solo seguir asistiéndola.

Candy arrugo el cejo al escuchar su respuesta, si es que a eso se le podía llamar respuesta, algo sucedía, algo muy grande y no tenía la más remota idea de cómo indagar, por ahora no diría nada porque lo podría alertar de las intenciones que tenia de investigar.

*Continuara*


	5. Asistente ejecutivo IV

**ASISTENTE EJECUTIVO**

 **Por Cielo Azul A-Clari TA-Clarycinder**

 **GF 2017**

 **==Capitulo IV==**

Habían pasado 15 días desde su descubrimiento con respecto a Albert y para su mala fortuna muy poca información había logrado descubrir, lo único que podía admirar era la astucia de Elisa Leagan, una inteligencia muy mal empleada, el lavado de dinero era un tema sumamente delicado, podía hundir en un chasquido a empresas completas y para muy mala suerte ya había involucrado al emporio, utilizando una pequeña empresa que hacía muy poco habían adquirido para poder diversificar sus negocios, a pesar de que ya se tenía un plan desarrollado para operar con ella, por situaciones financieras e inyección de más capital aún no se podía concretar, había pasado un año y medio y en ese tiempo ella logró infiltrarse en la empresa, era astuta pero algo se estaba saliendo de su control, las ventas que estaba reportando la empresa crecieron de unos meses atrás de forma alarmante, ese fue el primer foco rojo.

Ya era tarde y ella seguía en la oficina, nuevamente sentada leyendo el informe que había integrado sobre el caso "Elisa Leagan", los ojos le ardían y los sentía cansados, a estas alturas ya tenía que utilizar lentes para vista cansada, se quitó los lentes y se masajeo el puente de la nariz, no tenía la más remota idea por donde seguir, lo mejor sería marcharse e intentar reconstruir una vez más su teoría sin tantas fracturas.

De pronto la puerta se abrió y Albert entro, no pudo ocultar su sorpresa, era demasiado tarde y él aún seguía ahí, antes siempre le avisaba cuando se retiraba, pero dada las nuevas circunstancias y la forma en que lo evadía, sabía que cumplía con su horario de trabajo, pero no cuando se retiraba.

Lo contemplo por largos minutos, pese al cansancio no podía dejar de admirar la masculinidad y el atractivo de ese hombre, lo que más le atraía eran sus ojos azules, expresivos y hermosos, cálidos y sinceros, pero intensos cuando le dedicaba esas miradas que se tornaban sensuales.

Lo recorrió con la mirada y se detuvo en sus manos, unas manos pulcras y cuidadas, con dedos delgados y largos, ¿Cómo sería sentir esas manos sobre su cuerpo? Recorriéndola, llevándola por caminos que no dudaba que fueran llenos de placer, ese hombre estaba hecho para pecar.

No supo cuánto tiempo se perdió en sus fantasías hasta que escucho el carraspeo de la persona que estaba ahora con ella.

-Candice

El pronuncio su nombre y la boca se le hizo agua, era la primera vez que la llamaba por su nombre y eso la dejo sorprendida, el tono lirico que empleaba y la forma en que arrastraba cada letra, sensual y sugerente, o probablemente esa era solo su impresión.

Él le sonreía de medio lado, se acercó sigilosamente a ella hasta quedar apoyado sobre el escritorio junto a ella que aún estaba en su sillón ejecutivo.

Albert no dejaba de sonreírle y de un movimiento rápido la levanto de su asiento y la sostuvo en sus brazos.

-Candice ¿Deseas que te tome dictado?

Wow, wow,wow, ¿acababa de escuchar bien?, ¿estaba donde creía que estaba?, trago saliva por toda esta situación y pudo ver la mirada fija de Albert en sus labios y en su garganta, probablemente se daba cuenta que la tenía al borde de un paro cardiaco de la impresión y del deseo que ya estaba más que despierto.

-Sabes, hace tanto tiempo que he deseado esto, cruzare la delgada línea, pero por este inigualable placer bien valdrá la pena.

Candy aún estaba aturdida por todo lo que sucedía, de ser una noche cansada y decepcionante por no llegar a las respuestas que estaba buscando se había convertido en una noche demasiado excitante.

Pero ahora ya no quería pensar en investigación o en respuestas, en cosas de trabajo, en juntas y entrega de resultados, ahora quería dejarse llevar exclusivamente por esto que estaba sucediendo, por la calidez que emanaba ante la cercanía de sus cuerpos, este contacto que le nublaba la mente y le hacía liquido las neuronas, el por su parte con su dedo índice le delineo el rostro, se deleitó con el tacto de sus dedos llegando a sus labios, contorneándolos, quería besarlo, le urgía besarlos, pero se daría su tiempo, este era un manjar que definitivamente merecía saborear despacio y engullir lo más lento posible.

-Albert. -dijo Candy en un susurro y esas simples palabras que eran tan cotidianas para él lo encendieron, su nombre en esos labios, quería sacar más que su nombre de los labios de ella, quería sacar placer, suspiros, todo lo que le fuera posible.

Sin demora se inclinó sobre sus labios, los tomo lentamente y dejo salir un suspiro prolongado, paso su lengua sobre ellos, primero el inferior, luego el superior, no había visto nada puesto en ellos pero su sabor era de fresa, dejo escapar un gemido como si de un delicioso manjar estuviese probando, ella no se contuvo y sin más respondió, entreabrió los labios y esa era la señal para él, que podía ir en busca de lo que deseara y no se hizo esperar, su lengua fue a esa búsqueda, probando cada rincón de esa deliciosa boca, seduciéndola despacio, era un beso lento e íntimo, pero a pesar de ser un acto meramente carnal ambos sabían que estaban dejado más que el deseo, estaban dejando ilusiones, esperanza de abrir su corazón.

Se deleitó y saboreo ese exquisito platillo, pero eso no lo contuvo y quiso salir a explorar más, con manos trémulas recorrió los costados del cuerpo femenino, masajeo en cada lugar donde las pasaba, llego a la altura de las nalgas y no pudo evitar apretarlas, amasarlas y acariciarlas, eran unas hermosas y dignas nalgas para pasear sus manos, debía disfrutar y prolongar lo que más se pudiera este momento, había cruzado la delgada línea en medio de una investigación arriesgada y sabía que no podía volver hacer eso, así que se dedicó a acariciar, besar, y grabarse este momento, porque dudaba que volvería a tener otro.

*Continuara*


	6. Asistente ejecutivo V

**ASISTENTE EJECUTIVO**

 **Por Cielo Azul A-Clari TA-Clarycinder**

 **GF 2017**

 **==Capítulo V==**

Ya tenía unos meses siguiéndole la pista a los movimientos raros que se estaban dando en una de las empresas que se habían adquirido hace poco tiempo, pero sin duda fue un golpe de suerte si es que así se le podía llamar, el haber descubierto que Albert en realidad era William Albert Andrew, ese sobre con fotos que le llego de forma anónima, no tenía mucha información pero ato cabos, esos ojos eran inconfundibles, no podía haber tantas personas con ojos como los de él, además sin contar la maestría con que manejaba todo, demasiado pronto para alguien que tiene poco en el ramo, pero todos estos pensamientos eran nublados por lo acontecido momentos atrás.

Candy no podía asimilar lo que había sucedido en esa oficina, todo estaba tan encendido y de repente como si de un gran error se tratara simplemente el detuvo todo lo que estaba sucediendo en ese momento y se alejó de ella, se recargo en la puerta de su pequeño apartamento y cerró los ojos al recordar como había terminado todo y una delgada lagrima bajo por su mejilla derecha, se sentía tan estúpida por haber estado dispuesta a entregarse a él, sin importar el lugar ni las consecuencias, por pensar con un mínimo gramo de sus neuronas que podía haber algo más que simple atracción, sus palabras llegaron nuevamente a su mente y eso la hizo apretar los puños, ya no sabía si era por la decepción o la indignación.

-Yo, lo siento, de verdad lo siento Sra. White, esto, simplemente me disculpo, creo que debo terminar de preparar el informe para la junta de mañana.

Se alejó de ella y cuando Albert tenía una mano sobre el pomo de la puerta, ella no dudo en preguntar.

-¿De verdad lo sientes, Albert?

El guardo silencio y agito sutilmente de forma negativa la cabeza, pero no lo negó ni lo afirmo, y eso solo la hizo pensar que probablemente estaba con el arrepentimiento de lo sucedido a punto de salir de sus labios.

-Es tarde, me retiro.

¿Qué?, como podía decir que lo sentía, haberse disculpado, no quería sus disculpas, pero no demostraría debilidad, no frente a él y no en esta situación, se armó de un valor que no sabía que tenía en ese momento y respondió.

-Buenas noches Sr. Johnson y espero el informe a primera hora.

Ella se sentó en su sillón por lo que no se dio cuenta de la forma en que Albert se encogió de hombros como si de un golpe recibido se tratara, las palabras con las que ella se despidió, Sr. Johnson, nuevamente solo eran dos extraños intentando poner orden a sus instintos, si es que eso se podía lograr.

Salió silenciosamente y se dispuso a terminar sus pendientes, cuando estaba concluyendo ella salió de su oficina, sin decir más, lo único que dejo tras de ella fue ese aroma afrutado y femenino que lo despertaba a la vida, sus instintos carnales llegaron a él como ráfaga y no pudo evitar colocar una mano en su entrepierna, como era posible que después del desastre sucedido aún se encendiera si se sentía fatal, claro, "su amigo" no pensaba con las neuronas como él se supone que debía hacerlo.

Era el imbécil más grande de la tierra, aunque esa palabra era demasiado benévola para él, como es posible que hubiese perdido el control de la situación y arriesgarla así de esa forma, sin duda verla todos los días hacia estragos en su autocontrol, y ahora había creado este desastre, pero debía mantenerse alejado de ella, más después de descubrir que Elisa sabía que estaban tras ella, si por un momento lograba descubrir su interés por Candy sin duda hasta su vida pondría en peligro.

Grito, grito, como nunca por la impotencia, por la desesperación de la situación, por la forma que deseaba a esta mujer, por tener que mantenerse alejado de ella, por poner en riesgo su vida y por ser un infinito imbécil y dañarla como lo hizo, porque sabía muy bien que a ella le dolió como corto la situación, su único consuelo es que él estaba seguro que se sentía peor, muchísimo peor, se llevó la mano a la boca y deslizo sus dedos sobre sus labios, recordando el beso, la entrega con la que ella respondió, era tan mujer y a la vez tan inocente, si ella supiera las ganas que tenia de hacer con ese cuerpo miles de travesuras, sin duda se sonrojaría, respiro profundo, ahora tenía un maravilloso recuerdo con el que llegar a casa, así que iría ahí e intentaría buscar ese nirvana que hace tanto tiempo deseaba, probablemente ahora que había probado un poco de ella, las posibilidad de encontrarlo serian altas.

*Continuara*

N.A. Solo un capítulo más y llegamos al final, agradezco su compañia y tiempo al igual que sus comentarios para esta aficionada a escribir.


	7. Asistente ejecutivo VI

**ASISTENTE EJECUTIVO**

 **Por Cielo Azul A-Clari TA-Clarycinder**

 **GF 2017**

 **==Capítulo VI==**

Habían pasado 90 agitados días, ella marcaba en un calendario cada día que había pasado desde aquella noche en que se deleitaron con sus labios, en el transcurso de los últimos días de esos 90 el corporativo se había vuelto un caos cuando salió a la luz el lavado de dinero, haber tenido que demostrar con lupa la inocencia de las empresas Andrew, y faltaba un arduo trabajo para quitarse el estigma de malos manejos y de que eran empresas confiables para inversión, el único descanso es que lograron salir abantes del desastre y tener las suficientes pruebas para atrapar a Elisa Leagan y procesarla por los muchos delitos que se le imputaron.

Candy había logrado atar cabos y sacar su propia teoría de lo que sucedía en las empresas por lo que al final se vio involucrada en la investigación y eso ayudo a agilizarla, sin embargo con Albert las cosas eran tan distantes, ella quería aclarar lo sucedido, intentaba comprender que el estrés del momento era fuerte, tal vez por eso se había retractado de sus besos, porque quería enfocarse en lo que sucedía con las empresas en ese momento, su mente había dado miles de vueltas una y otra vez, intentando encontrar el arrepentimiento que el casi expreso con palabras, pero no lo encontraba, como podía arrepentirse alguien que besa de esa manera, que toca de esa manera, como él lo había hecho, esos labios suaves y firmes, dulces y delicados, esos besos exploradores y entregados, no, se negaba a creer en su arrepentimiento, pero durante todo ese tiempo no tuvieron ni un momento a solas, él los evitaba con deliberada intención y eso a ella la hartaba, tenía ganas de apretarle el pescuezo como a un pollo, esos pensamientos por lo menos la tranquilizaban y la hacían sonreír, compararlo con pollos, bestias y no bajarlo de zopenco.

Y conforme la investigación seguía ella logro mantener un contacto con el verdadero Sr. Johnson que se le antojo de los más agradable, aunque muy propio en su andar, se sentía como una niña pequeña que debía actuar con la más delicada educación porque sin duda los modales de George eran impecables.

Por su parte con Albert habían mantenido más que las distancias en todo ese tiempo, una abismal línea se había abierto entre ellos y Candy dudaba que lograran quitarla, mientras Albert ya estaba en busca de que hacer para lograr ese acercamiento que tanto deseaba.

Un día cualquiera, el sol decidió no salir de casa por lo que el día se tornaba nublado y con una ligera lluvia, días así la ponían melancólica, y eso afianzo la idea de alejarse de las empresas, necesitaba alejarse de todo y poner en orden sus pensamientos, e intentar erradicar los sentimientos que se habían formado en estos tiempos en torno a Albert, no era tonta, sabía que había más que deseo y por eso es que necesitaba distancia, si, lo mejor era dimitir y hacerlo ahora mismo que la idea estaba firme.

Se puso un abrigo y salió de casa, mientras tanto Albert hacia guardia fuera de su apartamento, había llegado con la firme intención de por fin acabar con todo lo que los distanciaba, estaba a punto de bajar de su auto cuando vio el de ella a punto de salir, se metió de inmediato a su auto y la siguió, se sorprendió que fuera a las oficinas en un día de fin de semana, era enemigo que los empleados trabajaran más de sus horarios de trabajo, por Dios, todos teníamos que permitirnos tener vida propio, aun así la siguió y espero a que ella entrara al estacionamiento y al edificio para poder seguir.

Espero un tiempo prudente fuera de la oficina de ella, imaginando mil cosas por las que estaría aquí, no podía seguir con la incertidumbre, así que giro el pomo y abrió la puerta, en ese momento la vio cargando una pequeña caja de cartón con algunos objetos, y en su rostro la sorpresa de verlo ahí.

-Albert, grito ella y él se derritió con su nombre en los labios de ella, como había extrañado escucharlo de su boca, así que no pudo evitar sonreír de medio lado por la emoción.

Pero a la par que sonreía su corazón se agitaba por el hecho de imaginar lo que estaba sucediendo, la caja le indicaba que eran afectos personales, se acercó más a ella y se asomó, en efecto se trataba de pertenencias personales, así que estaba planeando irse, claro que lo estaba planeando, la oficina se sentía carente de algo, de la personalidad de quien la ocupaba, con más sorpresa en el rostro de Candy, el tomo la caja de sus manos y la llevo al escritorio, la dejo ahí y puso su atención en un sobre blanco con el nombre de él.

Levanto la mirada y se encontró con el verde de ella, sus ojos eran hermosos a pesar de que ahora se veían tristes, eran los ojos más hermosos y expresivos que había conocido, ella no solo sonreía con los labios, sonreía con la mirada y ahora esa sonrisa no estaba, él la había quitado.

Tomo el sobre, lo rompió y arrojo al cesto de basura.

\- Pero ¿qué has hecho?, pregunto una Candy azorada.

-No quiero pensar en lo que he hecho, quiero pensar en lo que voy hacer.

Se acercó con paso sutil pero decidido a ella, se dedicó a aspirar y llenar sus fosas nasales de ese aroma afrutado y femenino que lo embriaga, ahora lo podía hacer con total libertad, sin temor alguno, por su parte Candy estaba confundida y nerviosa, necesitaba salir y volver a poner en orden sus ideas.

-Es mejor que me marche, logro articular.

Al escucharla, Albert no dudo en tomarla por la cintura y pegarla a su cuerpo, ella suspiro audiblemente y él volvió a sonreír, Candy se dijo que si volvía a poner esa sonrisa en su rostro la tendría definitivamente a sus pies, su sonrisa era sensual y juguetona, pero también sincera y era lo que más le gustaba.

-Las palabras ahora sobran cariño, después habrá muchas, todas las que tu desees, pero por ahora solo quiero la acción.

Sin más se inclinó y tomo sus labios, de esa forma delicada y firme, sensual y llena de promesas, chupo el labio superior, luego el inferior y al final, se separado de ella y se relamió los labios propios.

-Mmm, deliciosos, mejor de lo que recordaba.

Volvió a su boca y realizo la misma acción, primero uno, luego otro.

-Definitivamente los recuerdos no te hacían justicia, esto es sublime.

Candy solo sonreía como una tonta y sentía que se derretía en sus brazos, esto era un sueño, un universo alterno donde su utopía se hacía realidad, si Albert supiera la cantidad de veces que ha soñado con él, con este momento, estar atrapada contra las parees de esta oficina, sobre el escritorio o en la alfombra, no lo sabía, pero definitivamente quería llegar a la acción, tal como él había dicho.

-Albert, ella suspiro y bueno, lo demás simplemente son recuerdos para mayores de 18 años, no, no solo son recuerdos, una experiencia exquisita, sublime, una entrega total no solo de dos cuerpos, sino de dos almas que empezaban a reconocerse y quererse.

Albert paseo sus manos por el cuerpo femenino, se deleitó con sus curvas, con su trasero, sin despegarse de sus labios le quito el abrigo y lo dejo tirado a sus pies, después él se quitó la chaqueta y la arrojo a un lugar cualquiera, no importaba, solo se escuchó el estruendo de un objeto cayendo al suelo, pero eso no importaba, el seducir despacito a esta rubia era lo único importante, su mejor tarea.

Prosiguió en quitarle la camiseta que ella portaba, algo que le fastidio y le deleito en partes iguales, disgusto por tener se separarse de sus labios y gusto porque vería ese cuerpo que era cubierto por tantas prendas.

Saco la camiseta por su cabeza y se admiró por seguir aun de pie y no sobre ella, unos pechos hermosos, ni muy grandes ni muy pequeños, tentadores sin duda y a pesar de ser de piel blanca tenían un color un poco tostado, ahora esos pechos eran unos incitadores a ser desnudados, probados, acariciados y arrullados, con manos temerosas se acercó lentamente a ellos, respiro profundo, por el deseo y por la necesidad de regalarme una experiencia sexual sublime, porque por fin tenía la certeza de que esta tarde podría llegar al Nirvana y quería llegar de la mano junto a ella.

Por su parte Candy no era la excepción, se sentía como una adolescente a punto de tener su primera vez, pero a diferencia de aquella, en esta sabía lo que quería, a donde deseaba llegar, en esta ocasión este adonis le regalaría un placer sublime, no dudaba de ello, así que se regañó mentalmente y se forzó a tener calma, quería sentir su piel, erizarse con su tacto, así que llevo sus manos a su espalda y quito el broche del sujetador, este bajo por sus brazos y cayó al suelo, los azules ojos de Albert se abrieron de sorpresa y solo alcanzo a formar en sus labios una enorme O, si, esa era la reacción que deseaba de él, de asombro y deseo, infinito deseo que era reflejado por esos ojos que parecían un cielo a punto de dejar caer una tormenta.

Sus manos lentamente llegaron a los pechos de la rubia, ella dio un respingo por la reacción que su cuerpo demostró, el par de botones de sus pechos se endurecieron y sensibilizaron a la par, una clara señal de la excitación y el deseo de ella, quería sentir más, sus manos eran cálidas y suaves, unos dedos largos que le recorrían la piel y lograban erizarle todo el cuerpo por su toque, los amaso y trazo círculos sobre ellos, deslizo por sus dedos los pequeños y erectos botones, los acaricio y mimo, con asombrosa maestría bajo su boca y succiono el derecho y ¡oh!, esto era sublime, su lengua juguetona y traviesa le saco suspiros bajitos, otros audibles, y otros casi eran gritos al no poder canalizar el placer que sentía, lo quería en todas partes.

Mientras tanto Albert quería gozarlo, sentirla, disfrutarla y grabar su cuerpo con las caricias de él y que ella grabara el suyo, esto era solo el preámbulo, un pequeño preámbulo, nuevamente tuvo que abandonar su tarea para sacar de su cuerpo la estorbosa camiseta que llevaba puesta, Candy lo contemplo con deliberada lujuria que estaba grabada en sus ojos, y sí que él deseaba aniquilarla de deseo antes de llegar a la acción pues le regalo esa sonrisa brillante que la volvía un charco de neuronas inútiles y fuera de combate para pesar, recorrió el firme y bien trabajado torso con cortos bellos rubios que salpicaban el centro y hacían un delgado camino feliz hacia abajo, no pudo ocultar su sorpresa al ver lo que se abultaba en sus pantalones, por un momento sintió temor, ¡tonta!, se dijo mentalmente, por supuesto que no debía tener temor, solo disfrutar, con manos seguras toco y acaricio ese torso, podía sentirlo estremecer al toque de sus manos, se acercó más a él y deposito suaves besos , deslizo su lengua sobre sus tetillas y las sintió endurecerse y le arranco suspiros, si, si, si, se aplaudió mentalmente por poder tener a su merced a este hombre tan sublime rendido al placer, quería liberarlo de su cárcel, así que bajo lentamente y con ella los pantalones y los bóxer fueron llevados, ante la imagen no pudo evitar una exclamación de asombro, un miembro firme y dispuesto estaba ante sus ojos y ¡OHHH! Enredado a el un Príncipe Alberto, había escuchado de ello e imaginado que dolía, pero también que eran fieles compañeros de placer, así que tendría el gustazo de comprobarlo, se relamió los labios de solo imaginar ese hecho.

Albert no resistió mas, de un tirón la levanto, la guío a cualquier lugar que lo dejara pecar, la depósito y se agacho y bajo sus leggins y con ellos las bragas y lo que contemplo le hizo agua la boca, definitivamente quería deslizar su lengua por cada rincón de ese cuerpo, la descalzo, termino y él se quitó los suyos, completamente desnudos, la tomo de la cintura e hizo que enredara sus piernas a su cintura mientras él la sostenía de las nalgas y la llevo al sillón de tres plazas que había en su oficina, la coloco cuidadosamente y el quedo a horcajadas sobre ella, siendo cuidadoso de no dejar caer su peso, la beso lentamente, succiono sus labios, su mandíbula, su clavícula, hombros y pechos, los saboreo con lentitud mientras ella suspiraba y suspiraba y recorría con sus manos la espalda, el torso y por supuesto su miembro, había hecho acopio de todo su autocontrol para no enloquecer al sentir sus manos recorrerlo, tomarlo, masajearlo arriba-abajo, abajo-arriba, esto era mucho mejor que las duchas que se daba imaginando sus manos, sabía que si seguía así no aguantaría más y sí que deseaba aguantar, hacer lo más duradero posible este placer por lo que de un movimiento se sentó él y a Candy la coloco a horcajadas sobre su cuerpo, esto la sorprendió pero la animo al imaginar esta posición y saber que pronto lo sentiría dentro de ella, siguieron con la torturante y a la vez placentera sesión de besos mientras Albert por fin con esos delgados y largos dedos le mostraba como era capaz de regalarle placer, podía sentirlo dentro de ella, acariciando y buscando darle gozo interminable, unos dedos traviesos que parecían querer dejar su huella dentro de ella, pero ella quería más, quería sentir a ese Príncipe Alberto y tal vez lo dijo en voz alta porque Albert le susurro.

-Espera un poco más cariño, ya pronto tendré el gusto de que lo sientas, de que se embriague en tus jugos.

-Ohh Albert, no creo aguantar más, esto me rebasa, jamás he sentido tanto placer.

Y Albert no se hizo esperar, sin necesidad de ser guiado, su miembro supo el lugar donde era reclamado, Candy sin esperar se empalmo y por todos los Dioses si ese movimiento no fue sublime, no creía que ninguna palabra fuera suficiente para describir lo que sintió con ese contacto, sentirlo dentro de su cuerpo, era excelso este momento, mientras el movía las caderas y ella se acompasaba a su ritmo, campanas de placer resonaban en su cabeza, en cada terminación nerviosa de su cuerpo, podía sentir a ese Príncipe Alberto dentro de ella, como con cada movimiento el replicaba las ondas de placer que ambos sentían, lo sentía profundo, intenso y la forma en que la besaba, esto no era solo sexo, esto era mucho más, las palabras ahora no hablaban, pero sus cuerpos decían mucho más de lo que ellas lograrían expresar, sus sentidos se agudizaron más si esto era posible, sus cuerpos se calentaron por el gozo contenido que aún no lograba llegar a ese punto y culminar, Candy había leído, leído novelas eróticas donde describían las sensaciones, pero en definitiva estas se quedaban cortas, esto simplemente era imposible describir, este placer era un deseo contradictorio, por una parte la necesidad de llegar a ese punto supremo donde culminaba y por otro hacerlo eterno, esto era una locura, sentía que se rompía.

Sin saber en qué momento sus movimientos era demandantes, rápidos, como una carrera que busca concluir a la meta y así fue, Albert la sostenía de las caderas y bombeaba con urgencia de que llegaran, porque ese era su objetivo, llegar con ella y así fue, un suspiro audible y la sintió tensarse y con eso ella lo arrastro y por fin después de tanto tiempo buscándolo, ahí estaba su anhelado Nirvana y Candy lo había llevado, ella con ese cuerpo hecho para pecar, esos labios hinchados de tanto haber sido besados y esos pechos que lo incitaban a seguir succionando, la dejo caer sobre su pecho hasta que sus respiraciones y las sensaciones cobraron la calma, acaricio su pelo, enredo sus dedos y suspiro de alivio, un inmenso alivio.

-Espero que deseches la idea de abandonarme.

Ella no dijo nada, solo suspiro, pasaron los minutos hasta que por fin se levantó de su regazo, fue por sus prendas y se colocó la playera de Albert, mientras el la contemplaba no podía contener el deseo, solo verla para estar dispuesto para ella, y por supuesto que para Candy no pasó desapercibido ese hecho, Albert sobre ese sofá, en toda su gloriosa desnudes y listo para un episodio más de acción, con una sonrisa juguetona en sus labios y al ver la forma en que Candy miraba a su amigo, le dijo.

-Me encantaría llenar de palabras el momento, pero veo que otros prefieren hechos, o prefiere Señora White ¿Que le tome el dictado?

Candy sin más saco con rapidez la camiseta y se lanzó a sus brazos, tomando primero los hinchados labios de Albert.

===Y la acción continuo para después darle paso a las palabras===

N.A Muchas gracias por su compañia y tiempo para esta aficionada a escribir, espero que la historia cumpliera su cometido que es entretener y hacer sentir, y muy pronto espero poder concluir mis demás proyectos, pero mientras las invito a visitarlos dentro de mi perfil.

Hasra pronto.


End file.
